La verdad detras de la  historia  de Harry  Potter
by shiello
Summary: esto  es lo que sucede antes,  en  y  despues  de la  segunda  guerra contra Voldemort


Chapter 1: el pasado de james Potter I

Extra o mucho aquellas epocas de hogwarts cuando nos haciamos llamar los merodeadores. Era genial pero todo acabo en una vil tragedia, ahora estoy yo solo en casa del Lor de la oscuridad con mi bebe (N/a: referencia de harry james potter ). Mi dulce y amada esposa murio, trate de protegerle pero falle y ahora ya no se que hacer solo soy un vil consorte del amo oscuro y solo lo hize para salvar a mi bebito. (n/a: nee.. la verdad si le gustaba)

Recuerdo una vez estando ebrios...

-Flash Back-

-Eh Padfoot que demonios te traes en manos- lo miro con un poco de miedo- se que somos amigos, hermanos pero jamas dije que fueramos amantes.

- yo no dije que lo dijeras, pero bueno perdiste no?- rio estruendosamente -ahora veamos Prongs que linda falda vas a llevar

-ni de putas llevo una estupida falda

**40 minutos despues**

-genial traigo una estupida menos con pantalon abajo se ve bien-suspiro resignado-

-End of flash back-

Rescuerdo esa estupida apuesta pero por eso me acoste con el y fuimos un tiempo novios, hasta que al fin abrio los ojos y se fijo en lo lindo que es Lupin, y tu madre acepto ser mi novia y luego mi adorada esposa.

-Vamos james abre las piernas o te cortare- amenaza siempre con ese estupido cuchillo.

-No y no lo haras Tengo que cuidar a mi dulce bebito- ya solo hablo sin pensar ya no tengo fuerzas para revelarme como lo hacia al principio, y aprendi a no hacerlo,

- pues no , fijate que yo pienso joderte por el cuelo y lo hare- sueltame no me lo hagas asi que duele mucho, no importa lo que diga el me voltea y me toma a la fuerza

-No, para ahora. No quiero- no se porque sigo luchando contra eso- basta Ah!...

Si lo se ya fue muy tarde para suplicar como aquella noche, que lo hubiera dado todo por mantener con vida a mi mujer y mi dulce bebito. Ahora solo me queda aprender una cosa y esa no es buena el sexo implicito lo dice y debo ser fuerte por mi bello hijo harry. El es tan parecido a mi en el exterior con los bellos ojos de liliam, pero se que tendra un buen corazon como el de su madre.

aquella noche de la muerte de mi adora liliam , mi peque o no dejo de llorar y sabia que jamas pararia pero lo hizo por que el llanto lo canso y finalmente se durmio despues de todo ese fue el adios a su madre que tanto queria.

-Flash Back-

-Basta voldemort, ya no humilles el fragil cadaver de mi esposa y no se te ocurra lastimar a harry - se solto del fuerte agarre de los mortifagos y tomo a su lindo nene en brazos. Que apesar de estar sin varita ni nada lo protegeria a como de lugar-

-Como osas llamar por su nombre a nuestro amo- uno de los mortifagos saco su varita

-Baste no te he dado orden. Pues bien quieres eso James? Pues bien si lo deseas lo tendras, pero para todo hay un precio y este es que tu te tienes que acostar conmigo hahaha- su risa psicopata resono ahi

-Esta bien.. pero deja fuera de esto a harry- dio un ultimo suspiro de resignacion.

-End of flash Back-

-Basta , ya no quiero...aghh- sintio un gran escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo

-Ah..espera,ahum.. ya casi- se vino dentro de james

-Ah...-arqueo completamente la espalda-

-bien... muy bien, hoy podras ver a tu bebe-sonrio de lado, tomando el rostro de james-te haz portado muy bien, pero mi querido james si te dejaras pre ar creeme que harry estaria a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-tsk a mi bebe no lo metas el no hizo nada, yo fui quien te rechazo desde el comienzo de todo-

Al fin se fue mi bebito, perdoname ambos sabemos lo duro que ha sido perdera tu dulce madre y que ledaria un ataque en pensarque estoy con el estupidode quiero mi lindo bebito, te quiero mas que nada.

-Flas back-

-Espera lilya-estaba nervioso a mas no poder,pero quien no si a pocas horasva a nacer tu bebe

-A mi no me digas que espere; dicelo a harry!-era como cualquier mam apunto de dar a luz

**A la hora del parto**

-Waa...Sirius como estaratodo?-cam naba de un ladoal otro todo le habian hecho bromas diciendole, mejor d cho recordandole que quien estaba en cinta era lily

-Yo que se debiste de haber entrado-sonrio al ver por primera vez a su amigo tan nervioso

Alcabo de unas cuantas horas hab a nacido. Salido con la maravillosa noticia de que habias sido un baron. Tambien recuerdo que desperte en el piso despues de un rato y Sirius yRemos estaban riendose en mi cara de lo torpe que me hab a visto

-End of Flash back-

-Aqui esta tu comida Potter-esa voz tan familiar,que siempre odie. Joder ya sab a yo que era un maldito mortifayo,pero no verdad amor; el es mi amigo y es incapaz de hacer algo as ojala pudieras ver ahora como esta tu amigo.

-Snape no voy a comer, asi que mejor llevatela- suspire pesadamente, no tenia animos de nada. Solo queria que todo acabara ahora.

-Mi se or ha ordenado que comas, no quiere que estes delgado- lo dijo furioso, ya cansado de mi actitud.

Lo se estas molesto igual que yo mi pobre lil murio, y solo tu y wortmail son culpables de todo lo que nos pasa a mi amado bebe y a mi, de la muerte de la unica persona que he amado realmente y que tu tambien haz amado; pero bueno espero que algun dia comprendas lo estupido que fuiste. Que ahora yo cargare con la culpa de tus pecados que si bien fueron ganados por un pasado que no es tan lejano varios ya lo hemos olvidado.

-Aun llora harry?

-Tu maldito bebe, me toca cuidarlo mientras sigas sin comportarte y decirle que no al lord oscuro. Por un demonio ya dile que si y deja que te pre e!

Todos desearian eso lo se, desde que me dijo que debiamos tener un bebe y me negue completamente; aunque cuando me trataban de forzar a tomar esa maldita posion, todo se vino abajo me han arrebatado a Harry y ahora ya pienso seriamente tomar esa cosa para tener el bebe que tanto quiere ese desgraciado y que me regresen a mi hijo que es lo que me importa ahora. Y ver alguna manera para salvarlo de este maldito lugar que me da miedo que lastimen seriamente a mi bebe.

Tal vez solo por el yo aceptar a tener el bebe dentro de mi; que no tendr a culqa alguna y seria un ser inocente y quero. Si lo mejor es aceptar aunque en este momento desear a poder tener a mis amigos conmigo para decir les de esto pero por ahora estoy solo. Solo una vez me senti tan solo; recuerdo que una vez que discut con Sirius.

-Flashback-

-Ya basta Sirius, el hecho de que este contigo no significa que solo tenga que estar con ustedes 4 -grito ya bastante molesto de los celos que hab a estado mostrando su actual pareja.

-Pues deja de pavonearte, que no te fijasen como demonios te miran todos. Ademas es tu culona de tener ese cuerpo perfecto por que entrenas tanto -gru o molesto, por que su amor no quer a ver lo que el mismo veia con los demas.

-Ya d jame en paz, yo soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme yo solo -le cerro la puerta en la cara

-End of Flashback -

Ahora me pregunto si debi de haberle dolido mucho aquel golpe. Ahora espero que mi lindo bebito este bien, pues bien si ya no hay otra soluci n quedare en cinta por tenerte otra vez a mi lado. Ojala tu padrino Sirius viniera aqu para llevarte aunque este lejos siempre estare a tu lado mi hijo lindo.

-Esta bien ahora dile a tu se or que esta bien, que le dare el hijo que tanto anhela. Pero que debe devolverme a mi reto o -dije en tono autoritario.

-Bien Potter, ahora come que lo vas a necesitar pava el bebe -con ese tono de repudio no te preocupes que no te odio mas pero ya no tengo fuerzas para eso

*Despues de 15 a 20 minutos de espera **

Alguien a entrado a un cuando duerma escucho esos pasos acercarse a la cama donde yo llago dormido y sin defensa alguna. Solo espero no digan algo o me despierten,  
no me acabe la comida pues al fin de cuentas no tengo hambre y si aun estoy aqu con vida es por mi dulce hijo (n/a: y por que no lo dejan muahahaha )

-Despierta mi dulce consorte, ya note preocupes cuando estes pre ado nadie te tocara a ti o a tu hijo harry; claro siempre y cuando obedescas- me acaricio mi vientre plano que en unos cuantos meses nano ser a as mas bien ser un poco mas abultado (n/a:muy pronto sera igua a un balon. J: callate si bien que te gusta hacerme sufrir TTwTT . N/a: humm.. yo daa... claro que si )

-Esta bien confiare en tu palabra, anora toma lo que quieres de mi que solo quiero a mi hijo conmigo -se que muchas veces hablo sin pensar y debo de admitir que esta fue una de esas.

-Pues bien toma esto -me dio un frasquito que conten a una sustancia de color rosa y se ve a un tanto extra a, aun as la tome. Ojala fuera veneno para morir- Perfecto ahora abre bien las piernas

Si bien yo abri las piernas el se encargo de destrozar mi ropa que llevaba encima aun y de hacerme suyo. Mi mente negaba que esto pasara pero mi cuerpo respond a muy bien a las caricias que se me eran propinadas, aunque la verdad eran muy agresivas y dolorosas por que no me quedaba quieto.

Los siguientes 8 meses que pasaron fueron los mas lentos, odiaba completamente estar encerrado pero bien el embarazo transcurr a perfectamente. Aunque era algo feliz de tener a mi lindo Harry a mi lado, pero anhelaba mucha libertad y cuidar de mi hijo en compa a de mis amigos y hermanos del alma. Pero nada es perfecto no puedo pedir la vida perfecta que sol a tener antes, pero esta bien alg n d a saldremos de aqu o al menos tu mi hijo y todo estar bien.

-Prongs! -esa voz que grita se me hace tan familiar y Conocida. Es Sirius al fin me ha encontrado pero tal vez ya es muy tarde para mi, aun asi me siento mejor por que puede llevarse a harry y no hay nada mejor que eso.

-Sirius! estoy aqu encerrado- grite una vez mas con todas las fuerzas que pose a

La puerta ha cedido ya no importa que me veas as adem s tu tienes a moony y se que Sera ego sta lo que te voy a pedir pero debes llev rtelo y hacer que piense que yo ya he muerto. porque me miras con esos ojos de sorpresa deber as saber que ya no tenia salida para hacer algo as , deb a cuidar de mi bebito haury que aun es muy peque o atiene mucho por delante y no deseo que esto termine aqu para el.

-Sirius, tienes que llevarte a harry apenas tiene en a o casi dos y yo ya no puedo cuidarlo. Todas las fuerzas que pose a clase me han ido - la primera vez que soy as no es, pero si es la primera vez queme muestro tan fr gil.

-Hermano tienes que irte tambi n no puedes seguir con esta vida de tortura- Si yo lo se, pero si yo me quedo al menos podre proteger a mi hijo que alg n d a ser igual a su hermosa madre.

-No debes llev rtelo ahora tome a harry para dejarle en manos de la mica persona que se que cuidara de el como es debido -el necesita de una familia, no un consorte desobediente del se or oscuro, entiendes Sirius. Necesita protecci n, lily muri y tiene la protecci n en aquel que llame hogar y lo tratare de cuidar desde aqu , llevatelo por favor- Genial ahora suplico como toda madre que se preocupa.

-Esta bien, solo dime que ese maldito bastardo que esperas es del Lord y no de otro mor tifago -tu enojo, eso es lo que me llamaba la atenci n de ti pero ahora no es tiempo de discutir que tienes poco tiempo Snape casi llega y no te dejara ir con Harry en brazos.

-Si, ahora vete. Adios mi lindo ni o padrino Sirius cuidara muy bien de ti; ya que yo no poder- mis suspiros son de tristeza y del adi s definitivo

-Adi s hermano te deseo buena suerte con tu bebe y tu maldito y desgraciado amo - me abrazo y me dio un lindo beso en la frente y desaparecido de inmediato

Demonios Snape ya lleg y se encuentra de Tras de mi, (o mas seguro es que ya vio lo que hice, salvar a mi dulce bebe de esta vida infernal Si es as estoy ya preparado y resignado al castigo que se me vaya a ser impuesto por el o por Tom si ese es su verdadero nombre.

-Ya veo que tuviste la visita del est pido de Black -4 se llevo a Harrq de aqu - tsk. . . No importa no puede lastimarme estoy en cinta -bien le informare a mi amo para ver que se hace contigo.

-Hazlo no te tengo miedo, jamas lo he tenido -S soy imprudente pero ya no me imparta que Harry ya esta a Salvo.


End file.
